Kiara Sessyoin
Summary Kiara Sessyoin is the Master of Caster in Fate/Extra CCC and the game's true antagonist. She is also known as the "Devil’s Bodhisattva" and the "Last Prophet". She also appears in Fate/Grand Order as Beast III/R, the Beast of Pleasure representing Lust. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | High 2-A Origin: Fate/Extra CCC Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Size Manipulation (A part of her Noble Phantasm involved her growing to sizes that dwarfed planets and solar systems), Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation on a planetary scale via her Noble Phantasm (Sublimes and melts the lives, desires, minds, and souls of others into a formless mass), BFR (Can banish someone to the Horsehead Nebula, Summoning (Is accompanied by Caster and can summon numerous members of Solomon's Demon Gods in Fate/Grand Order), Power Nullification (Can seal and nullify oncoming attacks with various hand seals), Warping (Is one with the Moon Cell, allowing her to manipulate reality at will), Manipulation (Can impose any future that is within the realm of possibility with the power of the Moon Cell), Absorption (Can drain magical and physical energy from her foes to replenish her own), Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict paralysis and stunning effects), Danmaku Resistance Negation (Can erode away at one's resistances to her advance and mind manipulation) | Acausality (Her Independent Manifestation skill allows her to be unaffected by time paradoxes), Power Nullification (Can nullify the special traits of saints and enlightened ones and render her foes as powerless as newborns with her Noble Phantasm), Void Manipulation (Her womb is a literal hole in reality that erases anything caught within), Summoning (Can summon an infinite number of Demon Pillars to assist her in combat as well as her own Sentinels), Enhanced Senses (Can see through every possible universe in the multiverse), Resistance to Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Death Manipulation, Teleportation (can appear to anyone who desires salvation), Bears authority and power over all those born "from the mother's womb" (particularly heroes, gods, and humanity, making it far more difficult for them to resist her attacks), Gains damage bonuses against any intelligent being able to experience sexual pleasure Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Easily above the likes of BB, who controls the Moon Cell, which can reshape the universe, which was stated to have infinite branching timeline and possibilities. Approached the existence of True Demons) | High Multiverse Level+ (Is an existence on the same level as Saver, who is comparable to Amaterasu, who stated that at full power she can destroy the entire multiverse casually, with the Moon Cell being nothing to the latter two) Speed: Infinite (Can keep up with any of Hakuno's Servants) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Amaterasu) Lifting Strength: Class Z due to her size Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ | High Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Inhuman levels Range: Planetary with her Noble Phantasm | Interplanetary with her Noble Phantasm Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: The former head of the Shingon Tachikawa Cult, Kiara is a genius in the realm of spiritron-hacking, rapidly expanding the cult while bedridden with an illness and learning how to peel back any layer of the mind, body, and soul she desired at the age of 14. Manipulative, seductive, and ruthless, she forcibly entered the Moon Cell by hacking the data of Taiga Fujimura and replacing her before enacting her plan to absorb BB and the High Servants and take over the Moon Cell with Hakuno Kishinami and their Servant unable to stop her. After ascending into the Seductive Bodhisattva as part of her plan, she displays considerable skills in close combat while battling Hakuno's Servant and made extensive use of codecasts to turn the battle in her favor. However, she became somewhat complacent after achieving her "ideal self", thus not anticipating that BB, Passionlip, and Meltlilith would continue resisting her after being absorbed and failing to account for BB's secretive attempts to weaken her as Beast III/R. Weaknesses: Kiara is somewhat complacent and arrogant, not expecting the resistance of BB and the other High Servants or BB's efforts to sabotage her in the Fate/Grand Order timeline. Key: Base & Heaven Hole | Beast III/R Notable Attacks/Techniques: Angra Mainyu/CCC: All the World's Desire: The anti-planetary Noble Phantasm of the demon-transformed Kiara Sessyoin. She was reborn into the Earth Mother, accepting all the desires of humanity, but also becoming a sacrifice to those desires. It is an Authority granting her to gain the greatest of sensations and grow by offering her body to and embracing all life left on Earth from humans to animals and plants. It is the "most heinous" of Noble Phantasms, utilizing the Earth for self-satisfaction. The ability turns her into the floodgates of all the desires of humanity, allowing her to usher the souls of people into her body by utilizing the Code Cast Ten Thousand Color Stagnation. She creates a vortex of pleasure that melts sapient beings, subliming their lives in a brief instant. It is the birth of an ephemeral but eternal Land of Bliss. It works on any sapient being without exception, no matter how different the structure of intelligence, making it a Noble Phantasm that is not limited to only the Earth. It has a special effect that deals more damage in certain conditions, increasing if used on a member of the opposite sex from the user and dealing more damage the higher the intelligence of the target. Amitābha Amidala - Heaven's Hole. You remain in the palm of my hand, no matter how far you may run...|Beast III/R's Noble Phantasm}} * Heaven's Hole: Kiara's Noble Phantasm when manifested as a Servant, it has the name Sukhāvatī - Heaven's Hole as a Beast-class Servant and Amitābha Amidala - Heaven's Hole: Pleasure Heaven - The Womb Realm Mandala as an Alter Ego class Servant. Drawing in anything with supergravity comparable to a black hole's, it traps the targets in a realm of infinite demon pillars that sublimates the bodies, wills, and consciousness of those caught within. No matter how much armor they have or how strong their body is, it is meaningless as they become as powerful as helpless newborns inside Kiara's womb as their very self is liberated. As a hole in reality itself, anything caught within Beast III/R is erased as they are overcome with sheer ecstasy. Class Skills * Authority of the Beast: As the third Beast representing the Sin of Pleasure, Kiara possesses this Anti-Humanity skill, granting her authority over all humans and those born from them, including heroes, gods, and all life on Earth, magical or not. As a result, it is exceedingly difficult for them to resist her attacks. In addition, this skill is passed onto all of the monsters she gives birth to. * Independent Manifestation: The ability to manifest independently in the world without a Master. Like all those of the other Beasts, it grants Kiara resistance to instant death effects, time manipulation, charm, and paradox-based attacks. Additionally, her case with this skill also allows her to appear to anyone in the world based on their pleas for salvation though the method of which on how they are saved is left in the hands of the Beast. * Logos Eater: As the Seductive Bodhisattva and the Pleasure Heaven, Kiara gains bonus damage against anything with intelligence and thus the ability to feel pleasure. Its effect can also increase when used with the Authority of the Beast skill, producing even more terryfying prowess than it already has. * Nega-Saver: A skill of a Beast that had the potential to become a Saver-class Servant but chooses to only care about their own pleasure. As a result, the special passive skills of anyone recognized as a saint or enlightened one are negated and resistance to her charming and mind manipulation plummets while her victims remain in her presence. In addition, the effectiveness of all skills that bolster her powers increases dramatically. Personal Skills * Karma Phage: A skill that represents the five erogenous zones and feelings that Kiara cut away from herself to turn into her Sentinels after becoming SE.RA.PH. as Beast III/R, a skill not unlike the way used by BB when she decided to create the Moon Cells Alter Egos out of the removed parts of her love towards humanity. Named Body, Spice, Mouth, Sight, and Organ, all of them are able to utilize Kiara's Authority of the Beast and thus become exceedingly powerful Servants. * Ten Thousand Colored Stagnation: A codecast that allows people to enter the hearts of others. It is a dangerous codecast since the network became the basis of human society, this power to control others through it is essentially the power to rule the world. As Beast III/R, its effects are drastically enhanced to the point of being declared an EX-Rank skill. It rocks the sanity, reason, and logic of anyone who looks upon her or is seen by her. All of her victims' senses must roll a point check to see if they are able to resist being overtaken, and so much as thinking that she is beautiful or attractive for a fleeting moment is considered a "fail". Afterwards, the victim receives a bout of vertigo before losing all sense of self, balance, and reality, becoming nothing more than supplicants to the Bodhisattva's lust. *'Masochistic Constitution:' Passionlip's id_es. Converts 60% of physical and spiritual damage to one's own HP. This becomes an additional value. *'Sadistic Constitution:' Meltryllis's id_es. Snatches away the opponent's buffs, making it one's own. *'Bondage Preference:' Violet's id_es. The freezing of space. An enemy not possessing a Magic Resistance exceeding C rank, becomes stunned just from being in the surrounding space. *'Desire for Growth:' Kingprotea's id_es. Infinite growth (no level cap). *'Congeneric Disgust:' Kazuradrop's id_es. Predating on one's own species. Other Skills * Daizushi Chiya Kanpo: Kiara creates an energy orb that slowly rises into the air before raining down a stream of homing energy beams. * Diamond Realm: The Wisdom Fist Mudra: Kiara nullifies incoming attacks with various hand seals before directly attacking her foes' magical reserves. * Eitenryu: Kiara attacks her foe and paralyzes them. * Womb Realm: The Principle Fist Mudra: Kiara makes several hand seals that nullify the target's ability to use physical attacks while allowing Kiara to steal their life force every time she blocks an attack and stuns foes when she breaks their guard. * Thesis of the Still-Heart: A codecast skill that allows her to access someone's Secret Garden. The five meditations are the meditation on impurity, the meditation on compassion, the meditation on cause and effect, the meditation on separation from the world, and mindful breathing meditation. It finds the openings to a person's heart and exposing the backwaters that the person themselves is not even aware of. It’s a basic meditation method to renounce worldly desires. It's more like exposing the affected areas than seeing through it. The Thesis of the Still-Heart is medical software. It finds the patient's injuries and cleanses the stagnant areas. The shield is a wall of the heart that guards secrets. Therefore, if we uncover the secrets, there will no longer be any meaning in protecting them. Kiara compares the codecast to a vaccine if the wall of the heart is an illness, the Thesis of the Still-Heart is a vaccine to treat it. Although Julius believes it to be more like a virus. Kiara said that it is ineffective for AI such as Sakura because only human beings can read emotions and they can't understand emotions. Respect Threads Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Fate/Extra Category:Nasuverse Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Void Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gods Category:Tier 2